Chaotic Cruise
by Silveryfox
Summary: Kagome was all in for a vacation, a cruise in the Caribbean. But soon chaos broke out and she discovered that it wasn't what she had planned at all.


AN: Now here's my new story. Hopefully it'll be pretty long but that's depending on your definition of a _long_ story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story because it's mine. 

**__**

Chaotic Cruise

__

Chapter 1

**__**

A Cruise You Say?

__

Ring

"I'll go get it Mom," a cheerful voice shouted from the teenage girl as she descended down the stairs. Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi racing downstairs against her younger brother Souta to answer the phone. Her long raven hair waved at her back as she ran towards the telephone. "Ha, beat you to it!"

"Who cares anyways," he crossed his arms with pout on his face.

"Kagome! Souta! Aren't you guys old enough to not chase each other around the house?!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom." Kagome and Souta apologized in unison.

Souta then turned around and headed for the kitchen but came to a halt and turn back to Kagome and stick out his tongue at her older sister. As usual, she ignored him and he just skipped merrily to the kitchen. 

Picking up the ringing telephone to answer in the typical way. "Hello, this is the Higurashi's resident." Kagome said, a mischievious smile covered her expression after her victory and her brown eyes sparkled lively.

"Kagome." Replied by a girl's voice, which Kagome immediately recognized it as the voice of her best friend Sango Hikaito. Sango and Kagome had known each other since middle school and they have been the best of friends from then on.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" She responded cheerfully.

"Not much for right now, but have I got good news for you or what!" Sango bellowed ecstatically over the telephone.

Kagome held the phone away from her aching ears. "Okay tell me but just don't break my eardrums and make me go deaf." She winced at the intensity of her scream that is still echoing through her head. 'She's sure in a good mood today. I wonder what excited her so much.' 

"Alright, okay! HOWWOULDYOULIKETOGOONALUXURYCRUISE?!" 

"I'm sorry but I can't hear a thing about what you just said." She replied in a perplexed expression. "How about going _slower _so I can hear."

"Fine. How would you like to go on a luxury cruise?" She said this time slowly and easily.

"Sango, you're not kidding, are you?" Surprise hit her in disbelief.

"Do you think I am? Of course not, why would I joke about this? Come on! A cruise, meaning chilling out and having fun sailing. So are you interested? One of my friends is the assistant social director and she asked us to come. It's a week Caribbean Cruise from Miami, Florida to Cozumel, Mexico. Plus we could stay at the hotel near the beach for a few days before setting for sail. And we'll have so much fun! Please say you'll go," she pleaded.

"You bet I'm going!" Acting all hyper and excited now. "I must be insane if I turn this opportunity down! Oh but I have to ask Mom first and I'll call you back later ok." She quickly hung up the phone. 'This is my lucky day. Oh I can just imagine how much fun it would be to get away and relax on a cruise!' Without wasting time, Kagome breaks out of her reverie and rushed into the kitchen to tell her family.

"Mom!" She yelled as she zoom down the hallway to the kitchen and bumping into her Grandpa.

"Woah, slow down Kagome," his head was spinning and his eyes were swirly. 

"Oops, sorry Grandpa." With that said she continued to dash to the kitchen, leaving a very dizzy Grandpa spinning to and fro in the hallway.

"Kagome, what's your hurry?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired as Kagome bump into her with her super speed and almost made her drop the pile of dishes. But then she stumbled on the indolent cat Buyo that was lying in the floor behind her legs - which made the cat shriek and her hand let go of the dishes, making them scattered all around the kitchen floormat. 

"Thank god those are plastic and not my China." Mrs. Higurashi sighed with a sweat drop.

"Whoa what's got into you Sis?" Souta added while eating his breakfast.

"Sorry Mom, I was just a little excited and hyper, " she confessed. 

"A little excited?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned. That's when poor old Grandpa walked in the kitchen as soon as he finally got himself together. He sat down on the chair to read the newspaper while enjoying his coffee. 

"Okay... maybe not." She cut off when she realized what she was going to say." Oh Mom I have something to ask you." Kagome thoroughly retell to her family what Sango had said to her.

"So can I go please Mom?" She asked so desperately almost as though she was begging. 

"Mom, it's only going to be for like two weeks."

"Hm... I don't know. I do trust you but I not so sure that you can handle everything by yourself yet." A skeptical face appeared in her expression.

"But Mom I can handle it." She returned with a serious look. "Besides Sango's there with me. Please please please..." She's pleading like a little kid, pulling her mother's sleeve and saying a million pleases. Well if there's no point in reasoning, might as well beg. 

She looked at her daughter and finally gave in."Alright but you have to promise to be safe especially when you're going all the way to Florida on a plane then to Mexico on a ship, and it's only you and Sango. And please don't get yourself into trouble." She said as she eyed her daughter with a serious look then to a more enlightened expression. "But I don't want you to miss out on all the fun." 

"I promise!" She gave her mom a quick hug. "Oh thank you Mom! Yes!" After that she just burst out with joy and hurried to call Sango to tell her the good news.

"Kids these days always goes out to look for trouble." Grandpa muttered while sipping his hot coffee and reading the newspaper.

"She is a teenager." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Can't expect her to just stay at home and do nothing."

"No fair why does Kagome gets to go?" Souta asked with a disgruntled tone in his voice. 

"Don't worry you'll get your chance when you're older." His mother said placidly.

For a moment Souta had a pensive look then he suddenly perk up and excitingly answered "cool!" before running out of the kitchen.

"I don't know.... for some reason I don't want to know what he was thinking."

"I think we'll soon find out." 

"Yeah. I just hope more trouble doesn't come. I've already had a lot." She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. 

"Yep more and more troubles just keep on piling up in this world and with all the diseases too." Grandpa reasoned.

"I guess you're righ -" she stopped and turned around and looked at him and find him reading the paper. "Okay never mind."Mrs. Higurashi shrugged and then continued her chores.

Kagome gazed out of her window to view the tranquility around the shrine. The breezy winds carries through the fresh greenery that brings out the cool air, making the scenery calm and soothing. The sunshine was bright, casting shadows of the billowing trees and the twitterings of the birds that sang a beautifully melody can be heard clearly. 'Another wonderful day I hope.' Kagome thought. 

She plopped herself on her cozy bed, lying face down on her pink bedspread. 'Just one week then I'll be on a relaxing cruise. Sitting around, having the greatest time of my life or maybe even meeting cute guys.' Her lips curled and grin at the thought.

"Oh I can't wait!"

~«*»~

"Did you pack all your clothes?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she rummage through her luggage.

"Yes Mom." 

"Did you pack all the important things you need?" she continued.

"Yes Mom."

"Money? Passport? Personal belongings? and whatnots?"

"Yes yes," she repeated for the umpteenth time. "I got everything I need Mom. You don't have to worry. I'm all set." She reassured her concerned mom.

"Okay, just checking." She smiled warmly to her daughter. " So I'm just going to drop you off at the airport entrance right?"

"Yep, Sango said we'll meet there."

"You are going to bring souvenirs back right?" Souta beamed.

"Sure."

"Just don't forget about us while you're there ok."

"Of course not." Kagome grinned at her silly brother. 

"Kagome..." Her Grandpa suddenly spoke.

"Yes Grandpa." She looked at him.

"Don't forget to bring the ofuda charms with you." He held out some yellow slips of papers with red kanji inscribed on it. 

"What?!" the obvious reaction coming from the other three along with a sweat drop. 

"You know... to ward off demons. Who knows if there are demons or ghost skulking around or not? Anyway just to be careful." He nodded for certain.

"Okay...thankyou Grandpa." She grinned, while actually trying to suppress her laughter that was about to burst out, and reluctantly accepted the charms. 'Same ol' Grandpa, always that superstitious but caring.' She smiled at that thought. 'Aren't I lucky to have this family,' she concluded.

"Kagome we better get going or you'll miss your plane." Mrs.Higurashi reminded.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Souta. I'll see you guys soon." 

"Oh what if that Hobo or what was it again...hmm...Hojo, right that Hojo of yours comes by and asks for you again?" Grandpa asked out of the blue.

"Oh right, darn it." She thought about it for a minute. "Just tell him I sick, make up an excuse or something but don't tell him where I am, otherwise he'll come chasing me again. I don't know how he did that but he manages to appear at anywhere and at anytime in front or back of me. _Creepy _is what I say." She shakes her head. 'When will he get the fact that I only regard him as a friend and not a boyfriend. I only treat him friendly and he thought I like him. Hmm... maybe this trip is more like a getaway from all my worries.' 

"I'll think of some _reasonable_ excuse. Just go and have fun." 

"Bye Sis and don't forget about the sovenirs." Souta shouted as Kagome was stepping into the car.

"I won't." She said through the opened window of the vehicle. 

"Okay let's go." Mrs. Higurashi started the ignition, the engine roar as it came to life and smoke sputtered from the muffler. After a few seconds, she pulled the shift stick back to driving mode and stepped on the accelerator. The vehicle started moving forward as they begin their departure.

From the window Kagome waved goodbye to her Grandpa and her brother while they simultaneously waved back. 

~«*»~

"Well we're here." Mrs. Higurashi stopped at the entrance of the airport where she saw Sango waiting patiently for Kagome.

"Bye Mom. I'll miss you." She lightly kissed her Mom on the cheek and opened the door to greet Sango.

"Hey Kagome." Sango yelled as she's running up to her from the entrance. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi." She politely greeted her best friend's mother.

"Hi Sango, how are you?" She smiled to the pleasant girl that is not much older but a little taller than Kagome. 

"I'm fine, thankyou for asking." She grinned.

"Looks like I got to go now." She said as she eyed her watch. "Are you sure you girls will be all right with everything?"

"We're fine Mom."

"Sure? Well okay then." She started the car and ready to leave. "Bye girls and have a safe trip." 

"Bye Mom/Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome and Sango both said at the same time. With that said Mrs. Higurashi drove off.

"Ready to leave?" Sango turned to Kagome.

"Whenever you are." Kagome replied. 

"Well let's go then."

AN: Well that's it for chapter 1. Please R&R ^_^


End file.
